Friends with Death
by DraklaShadow
Summary: Rich kid Kahoko is the richest kid in town. But her life is not that simple, she has a sad past that's been haunting her. Will a certain new neighbor be able to help? What if everyone knew her beloved neighbor is really Death? OOC! rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

_ok this story is only made because of a really weird dream i had about Death living next door to me. And well, most the time i would see myself as Kahoko, cos i learn music but probs the worst at it in my A-level class, so i know how it feels... but who is Death? you'll just have to wait and see._

**I Do Not own too much of the characters but take responsibility of all changes made.**

Today, like any others, walking up what seem like s hill to me. I decided to do something different by turning and took the long way home. For real, you never know what you might find.

Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Kahoko Hino. I am the only child of the richest family in town…well I am now. I used to have people close to me, but now? I only have myself. Oh no, I love my friends and all, and no I'm not an orphan, I understand fully well, mother and father was always busy, but I don't mind, as long as they are alive and health, I really don't…it's just…I don't want to be alone. The Hino residential mansion sits in the middle of nowhere; there are no other houses on that street, our garden, park, jungle and the mansion stood in the way. What's on the other side? I don't know. Father's imagination got the better of him. He said it might be surrounded by ghosts and stuff…that side is a lot darker too. But really, father's just over protective, he's scared…scared of loosing me too.

Like I said, the long way home is actually the back of the town, through some busy streets and market place.

"Good day, Miss Hino!" they would all say, I would smile at them and walk on. Hino, Hino! Who is that anyway? After mother and father got married, she changed every shop, ever place…to HINO! As much as I love them, I'm sick of being treated differently. I know most people are only being nice to us for the money. No kidding, everyone that works for us…even the maid gets paid millions. To me, it means nothing.

As I walked, I notice people hiding in fear. "Miss Hino, you really shouldn't be here, he's back and it's save no longer." I blink, "who is?"

"That monster, Death! He's back!"

Just the name made me shiver. True, no one knows if he's really death or not, personally I never met him, "I'll be careful, promise." I assured them.

As I reached my house, I noticed a mansion that was never seen before, someone walked to it, the person wore a black cloak with its hood up, their face, hidden. "Umm hello?" I asked, surprised. Maybe, I'll finally make friends around this house. The stranger turned, face unseen, seemed slightly taken back by the fact I spoke, the person stared at me, head crocked to the side, before turning back and walked into the mansion.

"Wait! I thought that maybe we could be…" the door slammed shut, "friends…or maybe not…" I sighed, walking up to my house. "I'm home…" silence. It was always like this; don't know what else I was expecting. Putting my bag on the table, climbing up the stairs and threw myself onto the bed. "This is so boring…wonder how they are, whatever." I rolled onto my sides and fell asleep.

Waking up to something hit the window, startled, I walked to it, seeing the same cloaked person earlier, crouching in the garden. Grabbing a coat, I decided to go and greet the stranger. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked moving closer. The figure looked up. That's when I saw more clearly, a dead bird in hand, carrying a large scythe_…Death_. "Death…" "Well noticed child." He's voice was smooth and deep…my eyes widened slightly. _Wow… _"Umm hi?" damn I just made a fool out of myself. He chuckled slightly and made a swift swish with the scythe, the bird disappeared. I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_well, after "rewriting" the story...(My memory stick has been stolen and all my stories are on there)_, _sadly I only managed to write one chapter today :(, Unexpected2 in a way was luckier, cos I wrote it on paper, and that will have Cased Closed, Ghost Hunt, Naruto, La Corda D'oro, Vampire Knight, Bat Man (Joker, came on and died :P) and Harry Potter in it. sooo, not exactly what i would call crossover, but yeah._

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro even though i want to. now, enjoy the story.**

Waking up to something hit the window, startled, I walked to it, seeing the same cloaked person earlier, crouching in the garden. Grabbing a coat, I decided to go and greet the stranger. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked moving closer. The figure looked up. That's when I saw more clearly, a dead bird in hand, carrying a large scythe_…Death_. "Death…" "Well noticed child." He's voice was smooth and deep…my eyes widened slightly. _Wow… _"Umm hi?" damn I just made a fool out of myself. He chuckled slightly and made a swift swish with the scythe, the bird disappeared. I fainted.

*Death pov*

I blinked, _what an interesting person, she didn't run away, but…she fainted, _"troublesome." I sighed, well, even as an all feared being, I couldn't just leave her there in the cold. After all it might change history tonight if she dies on me. I might collect death; it doesn't mean I killed anyone. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. Bring her into the mansion. She looked so sweet and peaceful while she slept, my eyes softened.

Her room was actually quite simple for my likings. It had dark blue with purple skulls as its wallpaper, the curtains covered in black. Looking around, all I saw was the blue, purple, black, green and sliver. I sweat dropped, _emo… at least she's alive,_ I thought inwardly. She moved slightly...

*Kahoko*

I thought there was someone with me, but maybe I was wrong…_was it all just a dream? _I stood up slowly and caught a glance of the window, it's open. My eyes widened slightly as I walked to it, stopping, "Thank you…Death." I whispered, feeling a gust of wind, I smiled. _Maybe I will make friends around here after all_. "Miss Hino, dinner's ready, do you want me to bring it up?" I turned, "no, it's quite alright…I'll be right there." I quickly wrote a message and put it on the table.

*Death*

She said thank you…Thank you? Does she not know who I am? Why didn't she run away like the rest, why can't she act like a normal little girl and hate me like the rest? I watched her from the tree, she wrote something and put it on the table before walking out, and I noticed her glancing up at me. Did she know I was there? _No… _I jumped into the room after she left, on the table, written in neat hand writing was,

_Dear death, _

_I just want to thank you for helping me, I know the chances of seeing you again is small, but I'll willing to try, even if it's just that 1%. Even just to start with… hi, I'm Kahoko Hino, nice to meet you. __J _

I blinked, _that idiot…interesting girl…maybe she's what I've been looking for all this time. _Quickly, I grabbed a pen from her table,

_Hino, _

_Currently, I'm not sure exactly how I see you…you are a bit of a weirdo, you certainly don't have a brain making friends with death thinking you could gain his likings, it won't stop you from dying, kid. _

I smiled, _this could get interesting…still she's just a kid; she'll properly get scared, after all you can't ask of what is impossible from a human_. I sighed and sensed presence at the other side, I jumped out again. _Perhaps…kid, perhaps_.

I saw her walk back in; she glanced at the paper and pulsed. _Or not_. I sighed. She brushed her hair slightly with her hand, and picked it up, I found myself smirking inwardly. _Good… _

*Kahoko*

So he did come after all. I picked up the letter he left me, written swiftly…not neat but not a mess either. _Jerk! _I got more and more annoyed as I read through it. Who does he think he is! _Death…_ my heart sunk at the thought of it…maybe he's right, who am I to think I can make friend with him, he don't need the money, he's much greater than that, even if I could…what's good with a friend that's brought, and friend who's here because of the money? I stared, before lying down again. _There's no way_…I'm just a girl who's asking for too much, there's nothing special about me_, if only I could be like the girl in my stories…_ I drifted to sleep.

*Death*

I narrowed my eyes at the now sleeping girl's window. _perhaps I expected too much from that little one. _Looking up into her room. Nothing, the letter still lies on her desk. Of course not, she is human after all, and a girl, but I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. I don't know exactly what this feeling is, but she is different, _very different. _Maybe even a bit too different for my likings, why can't she just fear me and avoid me like the rest? _do I really want that?_

The lights in her room suddenly lit up, I hid myself from view. There she stood looking straight ahead. "Death, I know you're there. I'm not trying to do anything, I just want to make friends. The window will be open 24/7 from now on, I just need a chance to show you that I'm not a bad person and I certainly don't wanna make friends only because of your…well…power, fame, name, which ever you name. Starting now, Goodnight Death!"

I froze, this girl is certainly something else, _well, well Kahoko Hino, I like you already. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok here it is, thank you to everyone who have been reading this or any of my other stories, and keep the reviews coming. I will try and post at lest 5 times a week. Without my memo-stick i think i messed bits up or bits that wasn't there in the original version, but i got the brief idea in my head and is trying to write down as much as i can._

**I do not own LCDO**

*Kahoko*

Just like that, days have passed, but for some reason it feels like we were avoiding each other, no letters, no nothing, not even a simple hello.

I was getting ready for school a few weeks later when I saw him walking out from his mansion. He's hood still covering him, _does Death even have a face?_ I shuddered at the thought. " Death!" I greeted. He stopped and crocked his eyes sideways at me.

"What do you want girl." his voice husky and icy.

"I'm just saying hi."

"well hi!" he pushed past me and disappeared in the morning mist, which I didn't remember being there. _rude! _I glared at the empty space where he was before looking at my watch. "I'M LATE!"

*Death*

I felt her eyes burning against my back. _Hino Kahoko, _a kid from a rich family_, what would she want from me…_she's probably just another kid who uses money to get whatever she wanted. Why her, she has more reasons to hate me than anyone else does, I was there to take 6 of her dead friends in a fire and then her brother from a 3 way car crush a year later right before her eyes. Why doesn't she? _Revenge? No…_I can take down a little girl like her in seconds, without a doubt. _she's not like other girls though…for a first making friends with death?_ I couldn't help but smile, _she's messing up my rhythm big time. _

I knew from then that I was attached to her, there's no question about it, maybe having a friend won't be that bad… _Kahoko…_ I actually can't get her out of my head. _I wonder what her lips taste like._ I smirked to myself inwardly and picked up the newest dead. _I hope I'll see her again tonight._

*Kahoko*

_Ok, you know what? I don't care anymore. He can just be mister rude, see if I'd care._

"Kaho-chan?"

_No I do not, that annoying rude…_

"Oi, hayper weird awesome red haired girl!"

_I'm just gonna blank him from now on!_

"KAHOKO HINO! EARTH TO KAHO! STOP BLANKING OUT!" someone shook me and poked me in the sides.

"what?" I yelped.

"hey you feeling alright? You've been blanking out an awful lot today." my green haired mate said.

"umm yeah…sorry Kazuki-kun." I sweat dropped.

"are you sure?", he asked, his eyes showing worry and concern, _I can't tell anyone about Death living next to me,_ I nodded, "so are you coming to the park with me, Manami, Amou-chan and Tsuchiura?"

"not today sorry…" _I want to get out of here, Death is in my head, can't think at all._

"Well alright. See ya Kaho-chan!" he shouted as he grabbed his hayper active girlfriend.

"a…hai, bye Kazuki, Manami!" I said before rushing off, which was in fact a bad idea.

"Watch it Hino." I looked up right into two golden eyes and blue hair.

"Ano! Gomen Tsukimori-kun!" I said keeping on going.

"Hn, I guess you forgot reharsal as well Hino." he said.

"Not today!" I shouted starting to run.

*after Kahoko left*

Tsukimori Len made his way over to the gang.

"What's wrong with her?" Len asked.

"we have no idea, but she's more crazier today and weird." Kazuki said

"well, she has to be, and hayper to be friend's with you." Amou giggled.

"HEY!" Kazuki yelled.

*back to Kahoko*

I rushed home, ok even I have to admit, with Death as a neighbour, it's beyond strange and surely not normal. Maybe it was my fault, he is Death after all, everyone's probably scared of him, so it is strange for me to make friends with him. But come on, he is still rude. But for some reason, I found that I didn't mind, all I wanted was I friend near my house also what is behind that cloak. _why should I care anyway, it's not like I'll see him everyday. He got a job and we're not even friends…_ I sighed, but as if on call I saw his cloak waving on the wind. He looked up, and the first thought in my head was _hide_, well more of what I did…back away.

"Kahoko Hino, you don't have run away and hide, I can sense you. So how many I help Hino-chan?"

_CHAN?_ I felt a small blush creep up my face, "a…ano…nothing…really."

"Are you sure about that Hino-chan? Or would you rather that I call you .ko?"

I had a feeling that he was smirking, "w…what did you…you just called me…"

"What's the matter Kahoko? Hmm?" he chuckled.

My face was burning red, _what just happened, why is he acting like that?_

"No? nothing? Hmm, if you won't tell me what you prefer, then that's fine by me, Kaho-chan."

I froze, he looked directly at me, I saw a red glow. His eyes, they were red, glowing red.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok this took me a whole day to write, cos i kept on getting destructed by little sister, her mates, facebook, youtube, umm MSN, TV...X( don't kill me! but here it is yay!_

**I do not own LCDO**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do or say actually, <em>stay calm, calm. "<em> stop with the name thing ok, I don't think it's what I want, but what you want. So tell me, do you need something?"

He seemed taken aback but kept his cool, " don't be like that, I just want to tell you, I accept."

It was my turn to be shocked, "w…what did you say?"

"You wanted to be friends didn't you Hino-san?" his voice clearly amused, I blushed, "I'm telling you yes. I will be your friend, I don't see anything wrong with having one."

"A…ano, thank you Death, I guess I should be going now." I hesitantly turned from him and walked to my house, slamming to door shut, I sighed, _what am I doing…_

*Death*

I blinked, _what just happened? _it took me awhile to get the fact in my head that she said thank you Death and she's gone now. At lest it's a good start, making friends? What do they do all day…I guess it won't hurt by starting with some basic questions, right?

I was right it wasn't that hard actually, we saw each other from times to time before she went to school or back. We chatted briefly, soon it was like a habit we just grew used to, she even wait for me outside her door, I never expected that even I could be having fun like this.

*Kahoko*

He is really cool when you get to know him, even though at times he can get quite annoying. I still have no idea what he looks like though, but I didn't mind.

"Stop calling me that!" I frowned at him, my face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Calling you what bubble-gum hair lady?" Death Chuckled.

"yes that!"

"why? Hmm fine, would you rather me calling you, hmm I don't know…how about lets say Kahoko?"

I blushed, "Gahh! You're impossible!"

"wrong, correction, you're friends with Mr Impossible, me."

"I'm leaving!"

"Uh uh, oh no your not," he blocked me off, "you're coming with me." grabbing me by my hood, he dragged me into his house.

He's house was huge filled with gold and sliver, in his big blue garden no men and girls dared to enter. Death liked making each of his room different with a theme to it. Bright gold corridors, a gothic room with purple and black. A mirror room made from diamond like ice, a room with enough coloured lights to make a Christmas tree. A huge pool, a water bed. It was truly amazing.

*Death*

I started to look forwards to seeing her, sometimes I leave for days and yet she waits for me. We actually even starting having sleepovers around each other's houses, but one thing I didn't expect, even though I see daily as death, was to walk into my house, seeing a door open and her sitting there quietly, crying.

* * *

><p><em> so what do you all think, don't worry things are going to heat up in the next chapter i'm sure :P<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_ok so here the thing, I'm having to move around a lot as my family are moving London, however i have to go to school in Oxford meaning that i will have to stay at a friend's house or something, so the only time i will have to update my stories will be free periods at school or weekends T-T. but i will try my best._

**I do not own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

><p>*Death*<p>

people who normally say that i should have got used to seeing people cry in pain and sorrow but what they don't know is it makes me feel guilty, i don't want to be the one causing pain, i don't want them to see me as the bad guy, I'm not the bad guy...i'm just doing my job. I didn't choose to be the one who takes away lives...

I stared at my only friend, bewildered. _why is she crying? did i do something wrong?_

"Ka...hoko, what's wrong?"

"everything..."came her quiet little reply.

"want to talk about it?" i asked, i actually found this whole thing very awkward.

"nothing seems to go right, i just wish it would go away, i can never be like the girl in my stories."

I froze, she once told me of a world that her and her friends Hirara and Amou created, a world of their own, filled with adventures and fantasy. A world where they are able to help each other through any problems, a world where they can be who ever they want, superhero, vampires, ghosts or even demons. A world where the dead could be reborn, so innocent and fake, so naive and stupid it sounds, but they all take it so seriously. It's like a family, with a mother, who is queen of the vampires and spirits, a Demon prince for a father, and Kaho as their little princess.

"Kaho-chan..."

"they all say i became like this because of him, but did they know i was acting, trying so hard to be happy...Kiriya-neesan might not have been the best person, but he was a great brother..." her voice trembling ever so slightly.

_I'm sorry Hino Kahoko..._

"Right now, after meeting Lili and starting to play the violin, everyone expects so much from me, getting go grades, going into music school, even Tsukimori-kun..." My eyes narrowed, "even him, he expect me to practice and understand all those musical stuff he taught me and he gets so annoyed easily...I got no one to talk to at all, no one understand what it's like to be the rich kid with all attention turned to her, her life planned the moment she was born!" she looked broken, it was then i noticed that this bubbly hyper and crazy girl, was actually this fragile. It was then that I noticed her tiny form and how delicate she was, like a flower.

"and i'm tired listening to Amou, how her character is the best and she would do anything for her friends. I'm tired of the way she acts, looking for attention, i actually stopped caring, if she wants to die then fine, whatever. I don't wanna hear oh Kazuki loves me and we are getting married or anything, I just had enough..."

"Kaho...it's alright, you can talk to me about your troubles, i will always be here." I said, yet she brusted out in tears, _what did i do now?_

"That's exactly why. Mother believes that after Kiriya-Neesan's death, i stopped talking to her and father, they are thinking of moving me to England..."

"oh...that's great, maybe a change will help you move on..." _no, not her too._

"But I don't want to!" she shouted, startling me, " I love it here, I can't let it go, I can't let go of Kazuki, Len, Amou even if she's annoying...I don't want to leave Mio or Nao or any of my other friends..." My eyes weakened, _Kaho...i would miss you too... _"but most of all..." i couldn't look at her, i could not bare to hear the fact that she can't let go of any of her other friends, "most of all...I don't want to loose you." my eyes widdened, i stared at her in shock, "I enjoyed every second that we have together, and you are always here for me...it's just to bad that i can't always see you...if I move I..."

"That's eoungh! that's eoungh...that's all you have to say and all that i wanted to hear.." cutting her off, i pulled her into a hug.

*Kahoko*

he's hugging...me, Death...is hugging me. I blushed, "Death..."

"I'll help you."

"what...Death, I..."

"I will help you." he pulled away, his hand moved up to his hood, _What is he..._

he removed the hood, revealing a boy with wild red hair and brown eyes, "so what do you think?"

"what are you doing? think what?"

he blanked me, "too much on the red side maybe? how about this?" he now have blond hair and peircing blue eyes.

"umm...you look a lot like Keji-kun."

His eyes narrowed at me, before changing again, a long pigmented lavender haired and gold eyes boy stood there before me. I stared.

"Hm, it seems to me you like this one a lot, Azuma Yunoki, a wealthy teen from the 60s, he played the flute i believe."

"Yunoki...san?" _so he's using the faces of the dead._

_"_could it be that, little Kahoko has a thing for long haired boys? huh?" He chuckled.

I blushed and growled at him, "you still haven't answered my question, why are you doing this?"

"I'm coming to school with you." _he's what? this is maddness!_

he watched me carefully, " then we can be together at school as well, I can also help you out with this Amou, when your parents sees how happy you are, they will let you stay for sure."

"D...Death, thank you." I threw myself at him.

"It's what friends are for isn't it?" _Friends indeed..._

* * *

><p>so what do you think? I'm sorry if anyone didn't like the idea of Death using faces of the dead, or the fact that Yunoki is dead or anything else. If there is anything you would like to see in this story such as an ending or more of any of the characters or whatever, please tell me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, ok sorry for not updating, but here it is TADAA! and thank you Kasumisou for pointing out my mistake, I meant big brother not sister lol -_-". And i'm sorry if there's anything that's not clear in the stories, please tell me. _

**_Disclimer: I do not own LCDO_**

* * *

><p>*Kahoko*<p>

That's how it happened. Death...no now known as Azuma Yunoki became the Prince of Seiso Academy, yet i was still not happy.

*flash back*

"Darling do you think she will be alright? I know that she is trying very hard..."

"Sure she will, she is the heir of our family. It's in her blood, maybe Japan is just not the best place to show it. She know what is expected from her and she will do great. We will send her aboard for her own good and to spread our ideas in different countries."

"Yes a change would be great for her."

"She is learning the violin, if we make her into a concert master, she will be performing all over the world"

_yes...i love music but as a hobbie..._

*end of flash back*

"Kaho-chan! What's the matter?" Kazuki asked, eyes wide with curiousity, the others stared.

I shook my head and smiled warily at them, I looked at my light green haired friend, "come with me" i said dragging him along. Staring at him, "what would you do if i told you that i only have a month left in Seiso?"

"What?"

"Father thought that it would be a great idea for me to move to the UK and continue with my studies."

He threw his hands onto my shoulders, "You're not leaving! You hear me, run away! isn't there a place that you can stay? Move in with Nami." I shuddered, can i really live through her non-stop bickering of her life and how bad it is, how that she got health problems, how she loves Kazuki, what they did together, how that she is scared that he might leave her for someone else? Her non-stopping 'I am a poor orphan that keeps on getting abused, I live to protect others, i don't want them to get hurt, I will die for them' in every story, ever role play she does? Her depressed and wanting to die stories?

"I can't...I can't forgive myself if i ever made my mum worry, and i'm scared that father might have a heart attack"

"I thought you hated him."

"I do Kazuki...but he is still my father...sometimes i wish that he wasn't, if only our stories were real, if only if Nami wasn't joking about the Spirit world and we actually did have the power...if only if you are my real father." I saw something strange, something that flashed past his eyes.

"Damn those parenty people! I don't want you to leave." he pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe it's for the best. What's there to loose huh? You got Nami, Shoko got Keiichi, Tsuchiura-kun now got Mori-chan...even Mio and Nao have someone. You guys all taught me the greatness of friendship and you all stuck together no matter what...I'm just a spare in the group anyway.."

"No, no, no, no, no! You are not. You are my best friend, my little sister and daughter of the spirit world. You are a part of the family, who cares about what others say, screw those annoying, demanding parents, you're not leaving!"

I felt tears running down my face, truly i have no idea why Kazuki was the first person i told... "I can't..."

"Kaho...if my parents would let me, I would as you to move in, I will hide you and...and..."

"I know, thanks daddy Kazuki."

"Now CHEER UP!" he shook me.

"ah stop it! I hate you!" I faked a glare at him.

"I love you too." he grinned, "Oh and you're secrets are safe with me."

I smiled, Kazuki was always the first person i go to, no matter what. He helped me hide the truth of Niisan's death, he wrote letters and emails to Nami in his name. He listened to me and helped me out when i was scared or abused verbally. I don't know why...but I always went to him. _No, i can't love him...it's not right to love your best friend's boyfriend._

_*_Death*

I watched them from the roof, _if only huh? Oh my dear Kaho, there's so much you don't know. I felt the energy from you and Kazuki, it's not normal at all._ I watched as Kazuki hugged her, I watched as she smiled and laughed, _as long as you're happy._ But is this jealousy i felt?

"Hino-san, Kazuki!" I called out.

"Yunoki, come and join us!" Kazuki shouted as usual.

walking over, the fake princely charming smile on my face.

_If only huh...Kaho it's time i made it real._

* * *

><p><em>There, what do you all think? <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Ok, after getting lost on the way to school and being late, getting used to living on my own and a few other stuff, i finally found the time to carry on writing. So here it is :)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO_**

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>*Kahoko*<p>

I woke up that day at 7 as usual. Making my way to the bathroom, looking into the mirror as a girl with black hair and greyish purple eyes stared back at me..._WHAT! _I stared and screamed, _Why do I look like this! _I stood, poundering of what to do grabbing a hat hiding as much of my hair as I could. Grabbing a coat I made my way to school avoiding as many people as I could.

"KAHO!" I flinched, _how did... _I stared at the place where the voice can from. A boy with brown hair stared at me, his eye changed colour from red to one pinkish purple and one gold, then his hair grew into a long ginger pony tail. Se_t__hroy Soula Lia my father, Kyoshiro the glimed eye m__y master, Yuki Howler Shadow my Sensei __from the RP wo__rld...no it can't be..._

"Kaho-chan, what's going on?"

I looked around, "are you talking to me?" I asked.

"IS THERE ANOTHER KAHOKO!" he shook me sightly.

"Kazuki?"

"hai! Now explain, what's going on?"

"I don't know...umm who are you supposed to be?"

"What do you mean who!"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW! My eyes don't go and change colour!"

"YES it does, it just turned red." He pointed out

I sweatdropped,"Well, in that case I take back what I said, by the look of it, you are Master Kyo."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Kyoshiro NOT Kyo!"

"Ah Hai! Kyoshiro-sama, so what do we do?"

"We say that it's a cosplay...what's strange though...Nami looks normal."

"What do you mean normal, she's the one that started this whole RP...maybe it meant something.."

He shrugged as we walked into school together.

The rest of the day went find, everything went back to normal at lunch time and a part from some weird looks from people it was all fine.

That day after school, Kazuki came to look for me, "We need to do something, to train maybe, I think that what happened today might have meant something, we should put it to good use...like SUPERMAN!"

I laughed, "yeah, why not. Which also mean I GOT SUPERMAN AS A FATHER!" I jumped on him and hugged him.

"well that's true, even though I still do know why Nami's not affected but...hey i'll phone you, then we can meet up to train and stuff."

"Good idea, i'll...i'll see you around then."

*Later that day on MSN*

_Kaho-Death Child: Mother please don't die, I'll find a way to save you._

_Nami-Airs Soul: I'm sorry my child, tell father that I failed him..._

_Kaho-Death Child: Mother, I'm scared, please don't leave me. You didn't do anything wrong. *cries*_

_Nami-Air Soul: Forgive me, I won't let them hurt you or father, I was always the useless one that failed father, i'm weak and he won't care if i died. _

_Nami- Black Heart: Die Airs! *Kills her*_

_-Kazuki-Sethroy logs in*_

_Kaho-Fallen Angel: She's dead, I can't hold on very long, the portal must be closed._

_Kaho-Demon's Puppet: yeah, whatever she always dies anyway._

_Kazuki-Sethroy: lol so true, but I can't have that now can I._

_Kaho-Death Child: yes father, save her please._

_Kazuki-Sethroy: Your heart will beat, your lungs will breath, your blood will run, open your eyes and live again, Air Soul._

_Nami-Airs: *wakes up* S...sethroy...*smiles* I..I don't feel so good. *faints*_

_Kazuki: ok mum's calling me, bye!_

_Kaho: Bye x_

_Nami: BYE hun! love you x_

_*Kazuki logs out*_

_Nami: kaho..._

_Kaho: what?_

_Nami: I think Kazuki might break up with me..._

_Kaho: why would you say that? he loves you for who you are right?_

_Nami: ...yeah...but his parents doesn't want him to make dicisions so fast, and go out with other people...he's actually thinking about it...:(_

_Kaho: it doesn't matter what others say, if you guys love eachother, then stay together no matter what. Most boys are like meteors, they don't stay long and hurts you. Only some are stars, if you find one hold on and don't ever let go..._

_Nami: yeah, Kazuki is my shooting star._

_Kaho: lol, ok...gtg bye._

_Nami: Bye_

_*Logs out*_

"why did i say such a thing?" I muttered to myself, _but then if they did break up...he won't ask me anyway..._

little did I know that someone was watching me.

*Death*

_Kaho..._

* * *

><p><em>there, sorry if it's boring, i'll update the next one hopefully tomorrow.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, thank the teacher who's sick, I've got frees all day, so i can hopefully write up another 2 chapters._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO_**

_now GO AND READ THE STORY! enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>*Kahoko*<p>

" What do you mean nothing? Are you hidding something from me? Kazuki, you're not cheating on me with her, are you?"

Nothing really happened after that day, for sure I knew that it had something to with ourselves and Death...Me and Kazuki started our training that week, with Death helpping us, of course, and it had been going ever since. We both knew that it couldn't last, not with Nami on our backs...

*_Flashback*_

"WATCH OUT" I faintly heard Kazuki shouting before a ball of fire flew its way to me. Not being able to react fast enough, I twisted to my left, my coat got caught and set on fire. _Damn it! _I mentally cursed myself, throwing it onto the floor.

"And that's enough for today, don't you think? Kaho, Stop daydreaming, it's not gonna get you anywhere, concentrate! You could have gotten killed." Death growled at me.

"But I'm still alive aren't I?" I frowned, he could get really annoying when he wanted to.

"but you could have."

"yes...sorry."

"KAHO-CHAN! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Kazuki cried, running over to us.

"Yes..."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No."

"Do you feel ok? I'm really sorry, gah! I'm so stupid...Are you feeling sick in anyway...are you..."

"YES I'm fine!" I cut him off.

"sorry."

"not a problem, shall we go, we'll be late for school..." I pointed out.

Nodding slightly, Kazuki and I waited for Death to change his form, before making our way to school.

"Kaho-chan?"

"Yes, zuki-kun?" I mocked him playfully

" RACE YOU!" he shouted before legging it.

"HEY! oh, whatever...Death, we'll meet you there."

We should of seen it coming, Nami was waiting for her "boyfriend" at the gates.

"Kaho-chan, Kazuki...care to explain?"

"We walked into eachother on the way and yeah..." I stated.

"Kahoko, you do not even live the same way as Kazuki..."

"oh yeah..." I sweat dropped.

"So what's going on huh? You spend more time with her than with me lately...Kaho don't you know that it's not right to steal your best friend's boyfriend?" She snearled at me.

"There's nothing going on between them." A new voice was heard, we turned to see Azuma walking to us.

*_End of Flash back*_

" What do you mean nothing? Are you hidding something from me? Kazuki, you're not cheating on me with her, are you?" Nami shouted.

"Nami-chan, calm down. Let me explain, I'm not cheating on you...something just came up that we needed to sort out...its about the RP Spirit world..." Kazuki said, trying to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"I'm part of it too! In fact I'm the one that told you about it, with out it...with out me, you won't even have know that you have got powers or have two souls." She glared, before turning away, "fine...I guess i'm not needed..." She picked up a sharp rock, "Ooh sharp...I think I just cut myself."

Kazuki rushed to her, grabbing her arm, "Kaho-chan, get to rock, Yunoki, get rid of it!"

Nami just stayed slient, Kicking the wall. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYWAY, JUST LET ME DIE!" She yelled.

"That's ENOUGH!" Kazuki shouted, as she stared at him startled and quieten down, looking at her feet.

"He shouted at me...hurt me...scaring me...he doesn't love me anymore..." She said, starting to act like a five year old.

I looked at Kazuki, noticing his eyes changing to gold, I grabbed his arm, "Zuki...calm down, it's alright, she'll get over it..."

Nami Stared at us before ripping my hand of his arm, "Stay away from him! I trusted you! I thought of you as my best friend, my sister, my daughter, and this is what I get huh? What have you guys done together? Tell me!"

"It's not like you guys done much anyway...I know from the start, you two might have spend lots of time together, doing who knows what. After me and Kazuki started getting closer and closer, you started telling me stuff like you stayed at his house and he wants to marry you and you had sex and all that crap! You were testing me aren't you? Trying to make me jealoused? Well I'm telling you right now, there's nothing going on, we are just close friends, Happy?" I stared at her as she stared back at me, "Kazuki, lets go, wait till she calms down." I said to him.

But Nami had other ideas, her hands curled into a fist, she swang a punch at me, " Don't you walk away, I'm the one that give you the power of a spirit seeker, I'm more speical, I was there longer than you!". A black shadow blocked the attack.

"Yunoki (Death)!" Both Kazuki and I shouted before staring at eachother, "Oh crap..."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He growled at Nami, who looked at him frightened.

"They are speical, you're not, you're a liar, a wannabe!" Death hissed.

"He's right, I always wondered why you weren't affacted if you are a vampire queen of the Spirits." I looked at Kazuki, who know have transformed.

"My lord!" I cried, kneeling before him.

"Arise Kahoko." He smiled.

"What's going on?" Nami asked, clearly with anger and fear.

"Meet your so call daughter and husband from the spirit world, Nami Amou. For Death does not have enough patiance to listen to you."

"Death, it's ok, we'll deal with it here." I glanceed at him.

"No, Amou. Hear my words, it doesn't matter who you are, you are special. Throwing away what you have, your life, not being able to see beyond that little bubble of yours, is the work of a fool."

"You're calling me an idiot?" Nami said.

"No, only people who think they know it all and gets annoyed when people calls them one, are truly stupid. You have a wild imagintion, like the other two, you live in a dream, but you want too much, or alway thinking you are weak. You never listen to others, even though you say you care about them, ir's always about you, that you cared about! If you can't even see pass that and move on, grow up, stop acting like a five year old, maybe then, you'll become someone like your friends here." Death sneered.

Nami just stared at her feet, looking depressed, walking away from us.

"Nami." Kazuki called out, she blanked him.

"I'm gonna go and cheer her up a bit..." He said to us, before running after her, who shook him off.

"You know, we made quite a scene just now..." I stated, looking around. Death also glanced at the amount of people who just seen us transform and chuckled slightly.

"I think my job here is done, the news of their favored Azuma Yunoki is really Death will be told all around school, I doubt they would still want to around after that, see you around Kaho...be brave." He pulled me into a hug, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I looked down, blushing, yet still feeling bad about hurting Nami.

"Bye Death..."

"Bye..." He disappeared into the wind.

*Death*

_Kaho...I'll be back to get what belongs to me...the next time they see me at Seiso, I'll be taking you with me..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok just to make it clear, Kazuki and Nami did not do anything. I pretty much got the ending of this story, yay._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO_**

* * *

><p>*Kahoko*<p>

School was really quiet after that. Nami was in complete silence for the first few days, Kazuki, me and the others tried our best to cheer her up, it's working little by little, me and Kazuki also stopped training, to prove to her that we did not lie to her. She said to me one day, "Kaho, maybe you guys are right, it's time for me to change, so look out world, a new Nami is here and stay away from Kazuki, my boyfriend!" I just smiled.

Days went past, we laughed and messed about, yet I kept staring at that empty space where Death used to be. When half the school screams "YUNOKI-SAMA" when ever he's near. The way he smiles, flicks his hair, the way he played his flute. How he was so nice to everyone...

The truth is...from that fight, I hardly ever see him...I knew the others were worried, some told me to forget him, he only means trouble. I sensed glances from Kazuki and Nami, for only they knew what I went through. _Death...where are you._

*Death*

I watched her for the outside of her bedroom window, I watched her from the roof top of school, but I couldn't go up to her. Was it my fault that the fight started? I just wanted to help... I can't loose her, I don't want her too close to Kazuki, even if they are just "Best Friends". I want to make her mine, she's my angel, my princess.

I looked at the Orb I got from my sister, Life. Was it the best choice...as long as she's happy...We'll rule the underworld forever.

_Kaho...not so long now..._

_*_Kahoko*

School was normal that day, staring at the window...

"Hino-san"

"ah hai?"

"Can you read out the next line for us."

"Hai!"

"She will not be reading anything, Kaho, we need a talk." Death appeared into the classroom, people swooning, screaming, or actually gasping.

"She will not be going anywhere, why should she trust you, you monster!", "Yeah why should she.", "just let her, i bet she wants to." was heard...I felt my eyes watering.

"I wasn't asking you, should we let her discide?" Death said, his voice cold and emotionless, "Kaho?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"This." He held up an orb, "I'm sorry about making choices for you before asking, but I thought it was what you wanted, you wanted to be the girl in your stories, didn't you?"

I nodded, low mutters and whispers were heard.

"I'm here because I wanted to thank you. Thank you for showing me another side of this world that I never knew before. Thank you for being my friend."

"No, thank you death, for always being there for me...you are amazing."

"I don't want to loose you Kaho...I don't think that I'll ever be able to Step up that one day and take Your soul when you die...So will you join me..."

My eyes widdened, "Join you?"

"We can be together forever, I want you in my life, do you want me?"

"Death I..."

"Kahoko Hino, I'm here for you forever, but you won't be there after...I can't watch you disappear...so do you?"

"I don't know...I.."_What about the others...maybe it's for the best...what do I have to loose, it will never work out anyway...Kazuki and Nami will stay together, they love eachother...with me there...I'll just mess things up... "_I..." He cuts me off and pulled me into a kiss, my eyes widdened, people fainted, screamed, cheered in the background seems so far away.

"Kaho...there's no such thing as love or friendship or marriage in our world, we are all related in someway...the truth is...I want you by my side, to come and be with me...like...being married...Hino Kahoko...I love you."

"Death, I don't know what to say...my mind says I shouldn't, as I will miss everyone here, My heart wants to be with someone else, my soul...is always with you...Yes Death or Azuma Yunoki, I will."


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm thinking about ending this story in about one or two more chapter :( I run out of ideas on this one, sorry, but for people who believes that Kaho will end up with Death, well...you're only half right._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

><p>*Kahoko*<p>

My mind was blank that moment, words just flew out of my mouth without me thinking. Death stared at me, he's words were a blur, I mind out a few words of Orb, die, pain, sense, and his sorry. My mind was not there at all, _was it the right choice? _that's all what's inside my mind. Me going with Death...does that mean that I'll never come to Seiso again? I can't put down the memories of being here. _everyone I met at the concours...most of all...Kazuki..._

My throughts were cut off by Death throwing the Orb into the air, "If you don't mind an early break, you can get out of this classroom or stay very quiet." Death said to the class. No one dared to move for a while, before feet running out of the room were heard.

Death chuckled and turned to me, "Follow my voice, you'll find your way out. If you believe hard enough, if this is what's in your heart. Sense me, find your way out. If you live for a reason, if you want to change the world and see no evil, follow your heart, use your will, and bravary to find your way to me. Good luck."

"W...wait..what do..." I started, but it was too late, the room disappeared around me, I was alone...in the darkness filled with weird purple smoke...compeletly alone. suddenly I felt something go right through me, as if I was hit by a train, my body burned, twisting with pain. I screamed.

*Death*

"Kaho, listen to me. Inside this Orb is a kind of poision that could kill you. It is made to change every cell inside to human body, so it will be a lot of pain, it designed as a test that you have to pass, it tests your body to see if it is strong enough, your mind and soul, if it will break and your senses if it's sharp enough, through nightmares and pain. But if you have what it takes, you will be fine...if not...you could be trapped forever." I looked at her, as she stared back at me, _she's not listening at all, _I sweat dropped.

I cleared my throat and threw the orb into the air,"If you don't mind an early break, you can get out of this classroom or stay very quiet." I said to the class and waited for most of them to leave, some stayed by her side.

I chuckled and turned to her, and said to spell, it is the first test, if she understood my words, she can go through to pain without a problem.

"W...wait...what do..." she started but it have already started. _Damn it, I forgot that she was a bit dense..._I heard her scream a few minutes later. My heart ached as if being pulled on a thread. The door brusted open, Kazuki and Nami run in.

"What do you thinking your doing!" Kazuki shouted, his eyes flashing red.

"This is what she wanted, and it's a challange that she must face on her own." I told him calmly, as another scream was heard.

"KAHO!" Kazuki cried, "stay still I'm coming! Death, what ever you give to her, give it to me. I'm not watching her suffer."

I stared at him, eyes widdening by the second. _No, he's gonna ruin it, could it be that he loves her... _I looked at Nami, who was also staring at him shocked, "If he's going then so am I. I might not be like Kaho or Kazuki, and I might never be, but I'll live to help them, if that's the last thing I do. Don't even dare to think once that I'm leaving them." _Not her too, this will get a lot harder, with them around...but with Nami around, Kazuki and Kaho will not get anytime together. _

_"_Agreed." I said, throwing to Orb at them, watching them disappear. _Good luck..._

* * *

><p>Ok the next chapter will be the challanges, and I'm sure you're in for a surprise.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok now this took me ages to think of the challages but here it is._

**_I don't own LCDO_**

* * *

><p>*Kahoko*<p>

"Kaho-chan!" I faintly heard, _Kazuki?_

"I'm here..." I whispered, as I saw Kazuki and Nami running to me. "now that's just mean...this is the worst illution ever..."

"Kaho...are you alright? Death let us in, we're not leaving you when your in trouble. From now on we'll stick together like glue, you can't get ride of us even if you wanted to." Nami said.

I felt like crying, "...if only that was true..."

"Kaho! remember what Death told us, before we came in here, follow your heart, believe and him to find your way out, stay calm and believe Kaho-chan." Kazuki said as he took my hand in one of his, while holding Nami in the other. _Believe..._

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breath, _I believe in all my friends, who I know are now worried about me, I have fath in myself that I will get out fine. I trust Death and Kazuki and Nami that they will help me. We will get through this together. _The pain slowly fading, I smiled to myself. _Thank You._

_"_Congratulations for passing your first test young ones, you now have the trust and faith from eachother, you have learnt to believe. Now meet your next test..." A voice said as the surroundings changed.

*Death*

The screams stopped, I sighed in relief, however I could not help but think to myself..._Hirara is helping her and she's doing fine with him by her side...could it be she loves him too? _My eyes narrowed, _if your happy Kaho...it doesn't matter if you don't love me..._

_*_Kahoko*

We stood, nothing in front of us but a grumpy old man. "Lets get this over with, your mission is to make me laugh, if you don't, you will be stuck forever."

We looked at eachother and nodded. "Hey, A little boy went up to his father and asked: "Dad, where did all of my intelligence come from?" The father replied, "Well son, you must have got it from your mother, because I still have mine."" I said, as the others laughed, but the old man stood there. After a few more jokes, we decided we needed a plan B. We pulled silly faces at him, still nothing...

"I think I understand now, the jokes we had and pulling faces might seem funny to us, because we are friends we are used to eachother, but the jokes are still mean in a way to the people inside it even if they are not real." I said after a long silence.

"And pulling faces was being mean to him, it stood for bullying. the fact we laughed made it even worse" Nami agreed, suddenly a smile appeared on our faces, we nodded at eachother and tackled him, tickling him.

"You'll have to try better than that." The man said.

"What did we miss?" Nami frowned.

"Mother used to say, people who are most loved are more ticklish." I said.

"I got it!" Kazuki shouted, "good sir, we didn't mean to hurt your feeling in anyway, we would like to help you and find happiness, we are here for you from now on, we will be your friends even if no one else would, we love eachother and we will love you as one of us too." He stated, as the man's face softened. I looked at him, and tickled him, a laugh was heard.

"Well done, I am Sorrow, you now understood the true meaning of love and happiess, be ready for your third challage, good luck." Sorrow said, with a smile, as the surroundings changed again. We stood in front of the bridges, under the bridge was pure lava.

"not bad you made it so far, I am God of Fire, in front of you are 2 bridges, Kahoko Hino, you will be going on the one on the left while the other two are going on the right, one of them is not stable and you will fall and die. However, you can choose some one else to take your place. You are only aloud to do as I say, or all three of you will die!" A voice said.

We stared at eachother wide eyed, "Why does he want you to go alone?" Kazuki asked.

I shook my head.

"Don't go...it might be a trap, you might fall." Nami said.

"I have to, or all of us will die...but the unstable one might be the one you guys have to walk on...It's a risk but i'm taking it..." I said.

"You're right, you were the one that the challanges were supposed to be for, not us,. if anyone is to pass it's you Kaho." Kazuki said.

"Time's running out...if it's like you said then the one i'm going to have to walk is the stable one...in that case, Nami you go." I glanced at her, the two stared at me bewilded, "You are the one who still have something to acheive...even...even if me and Kazuki died...we lived through the fantasy, we had the powers, you still have a chance of getting it if you get through this." I said as I walked onto the other bridge, a hand grabbed me.

"If we die, we die together, there's no meaning in living alone, and having power if it was gained for the death of my best friends...we will walk on it together." Nami stated, I looked at her, my eyes weaked, I hugged her, "Agreed."

"Are you sure, you will all die." The vioce said.

"we are in this together, no one will be left behind." Nami said, as we took hands and walked onto the bridge, expecting it to break. We heard a laugh.

"You passed. Understanding true friendship and not leaving them at the last minute is something that people tend to leave out, however you 3 are a bit stupid, in real life, all of you could have died. Nami, your challenge ends here, you have learnt something and your voice is heard. I therefore crown you God of Friendship."

"Thank you." She said, "Good luck, and please come out safe..." She hugged both of us, "Oh and I understand Kazuki, Kaho, I bless you both..." She said. We stared_, she can't mean..._

_"_NAMI!" we shouted.

"It's alright...if you as me now...if Kazuki loved me more and you less...it would still have done the same, because I love you both, very much..." She disappeared.

_We can't...Death..._

"enough with that, your next test is with me." A handsome boy with peircing blue eyes said. Kazuki grabbed my hands.

"Gave us all you got." We said. _Its just us two left..._

* * *

><p>oooh, ok three down, three to go. stay tuned.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_So here are the last three challenges, one will be with Death of course ^-^. next chapter is going to be the last T-T._

_anyways, moving on from that. Enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO.**

* * *

><p>*Kahoko*<p>

"Ok, tell us what we need to do." Kazuki stated.

"follow me." He led us into a room covered in ice, "For this test, your host will be the God of Snow, for he will not show himself as snow could be seen in more than one place of the world. Your job is to melt the ice, then you will be able to go to your next test." he disappeared

"Zuki." I glanced at Kazuki, he nodded, as he's hair changed colour as if it was on fire, "Flames of the mighty dragon!" Fire flew out from his hands, the ice didn't melt, and it got colder than before.

"Why doesn't it work?" I asked, I could see my breath, it was freezing. _If we don't think of something fast, we'are both gonna die._ I thought hugging myself, I glanced at Kazuki, the cheerful, kind face disappeared, he's eyes narrowed, eyebrows rised, he's body tense, I knew he was thinking of the same thing to.

I sneezed, he looked at me, pulling me to him, into a hug.

moments passed, "Kaho-chan, did you just feel warming then?" I nodded, "I get it now, before we were trying to melt it the stupid way,but we can't melt all the ice in the world. Then we thought of our own ways of melting the ice and forgot about eachother. When you are alone and isolated, you tend to feel colder than when you have the warmth and comfort from your friends..."

"Well done, You noticed my true form, I might be the cold God of Snow, but I'm also the coldness of isolation. Now try and melt the ice." A voice echoed.

We nodded at eachother, "I'll help you this time Kazuki-kun" I said, taking his hands in mine. Closing my eyes and concentrate. _Believe, faith,happiness, friendship and hope, we will make it out together._ A roar of laughter was heard.

"Well done, indeed. Kazuki, I now crown you the God of Warmth and Inclusion. Your challenge ends here." The voice said.

"Thanks! See ya Kaho-chan!" He hugged me and disappeared.

I was alone, once again. A man walked to me and laughed, "I don't see the point of why you would want to go through all this stupid tests...there's a much easier way of getting what you wanted" He waved his arms as a throne appeared before us, "I'll gave it to you for free. This is the throne of immortality, all you need is to walk to it, sit on it and it will be all yours."

I stared, taking a step to it, "No...I can't..." I whispered.

"No? You will have what ever you wanted, all your dearms will come true." He grinned.

I walked to it, brushing my hand across the golden handles, "all my dreams..."

"Yes, all your dream."

I let out a hysterical laugh, "Everything! mine!" I made my way to sit, "Did you think I was a person who only wanted stuff and got it becuase I said so? My whole life was like that, and I hate it." I kicked the throne. "No, I won't, I don't want anything that doesn't belong to me, I don't deserve it with out earning it."

"I see...You are free to the final test. God of Lust and Desire will not keep you then...this way."

I was takened into a dark room, lit only by candle lights, infront of me was skulls and a bowl.

"Welcome Kahoko, your last test the devil's trill, will be with me." I heard the voice I know so well, Death walked out from the shadows.

"You're not saying that I have to die frist right?" I asked.

"Exactly that."

"W...What? B..but I came so far...and I think that being alive and being able to use the power and knowlege I have learnt here is useful...but if I died...then it wouldn't be used at all." I said, stared at my feet.

"I need to to go to a place for me. This village was hit by a strange illness thats killing people like the plague. Only your blood will be able the save them...so what will it be Kaho, going? Or staying?" I thought I saw him smirk.

"I'll go." I stated, grabbing the bowl.

My surroundings changes, a damp, misty smell rushed up my nose. There were people lying everywhere, coughing, bleeding. I swiftly cut my hand with a knife I found, and my job began. Days passed, people were surviving, while I was weakening. I passed bowls of blood around, struggling to stay wake. _Ok..that was the last one._

I smiled to myself, it was a great feeling to know that I was able to save so many people, seeing them smiling, thanking me... A cry cut through my thoughts. I saw a child, crying her eyes out, screaming for her mother, who looked bewilded and worried, unknow what to do. _If I...If I save her..I am sure to die..._I looked at the young girl, her innocent eyes widdening at me. _She's still so young...she diserve to be loved and cared from..._ "I'll help you." I smiled as I pushed the last bit of blood to her mouth, she smiled back at me. Her smile, bright like the sun, it shone through the grey clouds coving the sky.

"Thank you..." The last two words I heard, before my life drifted into darkness...I'_m sorry guys...I don't think I can join you now..._ The sky turned grey, even the last little bit of little gathered around me, getting smaller by the second. _Kazuki...look after Nami..._ The little bit of light shone on my face. _Please forgave me...look after yourselves..._The light disappearing, my heart slowly stopped._ Is this what it feels like to die...I don't think I'll worry anymore...it's time to join you brother...Death...I'm sorry, take me...I'm sorry I can't stay...I'm sorry...I broke my promise...please don't watch as I fade away..._

_Is this heaven..._

_can you hear me..._

_I can't taste it in your tears..._

_Kahoko no more..._

_"_Kaho"

_Death...DEATH!_

_"_hey." I opened my eyes, seeing him crouched down next to me.

"Umm...hi" I blushed.

"You did it, I therefore crown you The Blood Princess of Darkness." He smiled.

"It feels good to be alive..." I cried, as he stared, brusting into a laugh, I glared.

"Idiot, it was a test, you didn't really die."

"Whatever." I growled.

"Now, that you all passed, my princess, will me be mine forever?" He asked.

"I_..." Kazuki_...I looked at him, he looked away, "I don't know...please just leave me alone and let me think about it..." I said, walking away. The first place that came into my head was the roof top of Seiso...

*Death*

I watched her leave, my heart stung, what if she chose him and not me_...As long as your happy...Kahoko Hino. _

* * *

><p><em>oooh, so who is she going to choose its...DUN DUN DUN!<em>

_lol you're in for a surprise._


	13. Chapter 13

_last chapter of Friends With Death! WOOP WOOP! Thanks for everyone that have been reading this ^.,...,.^ _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO (La Corda D'Oro)_**

* * *

><p>*Death*<p>

Kazuki, Nami and I started to get worried as she still haven't came back even when it started rainning. "Where the hell did she go!" Nami growled. We run through Seiso, she was nowhere to be seem. Then we heard the faint sounds of a guitar. "The roof!" I mentally crused myself, she was always there, _why didn't I think of that earlier, she could be freezing._

_"_The day that ended while searching for where I could wipe out my frustrations  
>The sky shown gray and I couldn't see anything ahead<br>Those who ignore common sense laugh; What lies will they tell next?  
>What will be gained from hanging that up proudly?<br>But I have to keep moving forward  
>So I'll keep singing like this<p>

You're crying for sure; You're lonely for sure  
>You're right; You're just being human<br>That's what the tears I shed say  
>This is beautiful too; It's not a lie; Thank you for our true selves<p>

Having dreams you want to come true and dreams you can't reach  
>That itself becomes the dream, becomes the hope for people to go on living<br>There's a door; I'm waiting there  
>So I'll hold out my hand<p>

For you who feels crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you to be able to fight again and my song  
>That's what the tears I shed say<br>Like this too we met in a dirty and ugly world; Thank you for this miracle" Was heard all around us.

"Kaho..."

"I'm fine...really." She smiled, a tear rolled down her eye.

"Kaho-chan, don't do anything stupid." Kazuki rushed forwards,_ that idiot!_

"I don't need you to tell me!" She growled, " I just can't...stop bothering me!" she yelled and teleported away in a wirl of flower petals. We went after her.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Listen to me Kaho! I don't like to be kept waiting." I glared at her, her body shooked a little, " Kaho...whatever choice you take, I'll be right beside you, for the good or bad...no matter what..."

"But I can't choose.."

"Let me finish. Kaho...you live two very different lives from now on. You all do, I don't want this fight between us about relationships hurt us in anyways...so I call on a split. Kaho, You will continue being my princess, I'll be your prince, with Kazuki and Nami as your parents In the Spirit world. And on Earth, you all can continue with your studies, Kazuki and Kaho will be able to be together, while Nami can find someone else, therefore you all have what you wanted...good night to you all."

I knew the others stared at me bewilded...

*Five years in the spirit world-kahoko*

"Kahoko, I crown you Goddess of Love."

"Thank you my lord." I grinned glancing at my prince charming.

"Kaho, come lets go home." Death said taking my hand in his, i smiled.

*Death*

"Mother, Father I'm going." Kaho called out.

"Hai, see you in two weeks." Sethroy said.

"Yes dad." she grinned at him.

"Come on, I'm leaving you there." I said

"Hey! wait up" She said, biting me slightly.

"Ah you crazy, weird vampire, demon, goddess, princess thing!"I growled at her, as she pull her tonuge out at me.

_life is perfect._

_*_Five year Earth-Kaho*

" Mummy I'm hungry." My three year old daughter whined.

"How about pizza for dinner." I smiled at her.

"Yay! Daddy, we're eating pizza!" She said running to him.

"Oh really? Yummy!" He said, "Hi darling, had a nice day?" My light green haired husband asked, kissing me gently.

"Yes hun. Oh Zuki, I got some thing to tell you...I'm pregnant with twins." I said.

"Oh Kaho! that's wonderful!" He picked me up spinning me around.

"I'm going to be a big sister! Oh mummy, there's so much I will be able to do with them, we can play dollies, play house, sing songs. I promise I will be a good sister mummy, I'm a big girl, Just you wait and see." She smiled, her smile just like her father's.

I smiled, looking into the sky, I looked at Kazuki, I knew he was thinking the same.

_Thank you, Death._

* * *

><p><em>and there you have it, the end of the story. And yes, this story was based on a dream I had, Kazuki and Nami was supposed to be two of my friends, and yes they are going out, and yes I fansy him, and yes I play the violin and no...he did not break up with her.<em>

_anyhow, thanks for reading and review please. :)_


	14. Notice

Ok that's the end of this story. Now I had emails from people saying that I did not explain a lot of things properly or that they don't understand it or it didn't make sense, so please tell me if there is anything that you didn't understand or would like me the explain.

I don't think I will be writing any other LCDO stories as I don't have any ideas yet. "Ping" WOO there goes one. Anyways, You will see some of the characters In Uexpected 2 probs after chapter 20 or something like that.

Please tell me if there is anything you would like to see in my stories or any ideas that I could use.

One shots, if you want a one shot or story, please fill out the form below:

Original Idea:

What type of story do you want? {One-Shots, Love Stories, etc.} :

Who do you want the story with? {it will take longer if I have to do some research on the characters if I have never seen the anime/manga, film, TV show, book...you got the idea.}:

How do you want it written? {First Person[I, Mine] Second Person[You, Yours], or Third Person[She, His]?}:

Sad? Happy? Ending:

Main Character{Your Character or whatever main character there is}:

Name:

Age:

Look {Pic or desription}:

Details {6-7 line MAX}:

**Ok stop copying! and of course if you don't mind messaging it to me. Thanks.**


End file.
